DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The primary aim of this project is to enable our physicians and other medical providers instant access to the wealth of health care information such as MEDLINE through the Internet and improve collaboration in developing patient treatment plans. This project will replace dial-up connections on the Valley Health Systems network with frame relay connections. The lab facility. Valley Health Diagnostics will also be added to the network via wireless connection. This will allow for homogeneous Connections at all of Valley Health Systems? eleven community health centers to better support medical personnel and to position VHS for the future of medical informatics.